Pokemon Stories
by Digitalbatcat
Summary: A group of stories involing some of the pokemon from my game. Each story from the series has a differnt rating and genre it foucuses on. Crashing Waves: General
1. Chapter 1

**Crashing Waves chapter 1**

"Princess Luka! Princess please come put!" A Dewott guard yelled out as he looked over the elegant, light colored castle. A young female Dewott hid from behind a door, in a room full of weapons. Her yellow eyes were pricing yet clouded and dark, almost soulless. Her hair tuft, instead of being straight was bigger and mess, like hair, it sprawled against her face like it hadn't been brushed in days. The fur on her face was sticky from tears and she had a sick feeling in stomach and a dizzy feeling in her head. She closed her eyes as she tried to steady herself with the pitter patter of rain pounding down heavily on the castle. She felt her stomach churn as she bent over to her side. She threw up, coughing as the last bits of whatever was in her stomach spilled out. The taste in her mouth was vile and made her feel even worse. She lay on her side, turned away from the pile of vomit, too tired to eat but starving. She was so tired, but her sickness kept her awake, tears streamed down her eyes but they just came. She was too tired to wail and sob, no matter how ever much she felt like it. She felt so empty, so lifeless. The door cracked open and an older looking Dewott , with the same yellow eyes, only softer and not clouded and dark came walking up to the younger sicker Dewott. He bent down and brushed his paw against her hair.

"Luka, sister…. You look horrible." He stated softly, worry in his eyes though his voice was calm and caring.

"Sorry Will…" Luka mumbled her voice hoarse from crying and from not talking. Will picked her up carefully and began walking her to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crashing Waves chapter 2**

The rain had ceased over the night and the sun shone through the window of Princess Lukas room. The young Dewott began to stir as the sunlight tickled her eyes. Slowly she got up, her eyes not as dark as before but her hair was even messier. He stomach felt a bit better save for being hungry and the dizziness in her head was gone. She felt a bit refreshed. She turned her head to see a bowl of strawberries on a table next to her bed. She smiled slightly, strawberries were her favorite food, she picked a plump one up and began chewing it. She ate the strawberries slowly as to not make herself sick. She looked out her window, enjoying the view. The door opened, and Will stepped in.

"Hello sister, are you feeling better?" He asked softly, smiling. Luka simply nodded, stuffing her face with strawberries. "Don`t eat too much… you`ll get sick again." He said picking a strawberry up and eating it.

"May I ask why you were hiding? You were awfully sick…" Will asked, a sad tone in his voice. Luka swallowed the last of the strawberries in her mouth and whipped the juice from her mouth with her arm.

"I just wanted to be left alone for a bit, I was feeling even worse than before and didn't want to be flocked…." Luka mumbled, clearly upset.

"It`s ok little sister, just be more careful next time." Will said as he walked out the door, leaving Luka to her own devises. She picked up a book that was under her bed, it was a book full of the basic culture of other Pokémon, mainly water types. She turned to the chapter on Dewotts and began reading, though she only skimmed. After all she was a Dewott, so she knew all of her culture. But, to her surprise, a letter fell out from one of the pages. She picked it up, dropping the book.

Dear Princess Luka,

I have heard you were sick young princess! Oh how horrid! I hope you feel better soon.

But, I am not writing to you just for light speak! Oh no, no, no!

I am writing to warn you! Warn you indeed!

You see, I believe the illness you have taken on is fatal…. And un-curable! It may go away, but it may and most will come back! So I ask you princess,

Will you stay at the castle? As you fall to your illness, or will you leave, too see the world before you die? You may discover a cure for your sickness! So princess, what will it be?

Yours truly,

Jacalo.

Lukas eyes widened, their usual pricing bright color returning from shock.

"Is…. Is this a threat? No, this is a warning…." She mumbled. "Jacalo, I have heard of him…. He`s a… Swampert, yes I think. Is he right? Am I going to die? I….I have always wanted to see the outside world. Should I really…?" Luka stopped talking, realizing she was talking to herself. She re-read the letter. Sighing she crumpled the letter up and put it in a brown carrying bag for later. Slowly and clumsily, Luka got out of her bed and made her way out her door and through the hallways, almost tripping many times.

"Ah! Princess! I am glad to see you awake!" A Squirtle maid said happily as Luka walked by.

"We thank you miss Gala, we are feeling better." Luka said, trying to sound as prideful as she could. The maid bowed and walked off, Luka continued to walk off.

Finally, after avoiding many servant Pokémon and having an argument from the royal guards, Luka got out of the castle. The younger Dewott was starting to feel a little dizzy as she walked through the royal garden. With a little struggle, Luka managed to climb up the top of her favorite willow tree. She smiled as she looked at the sky. She was always looked over by servants, guards or her elder brother Will, except when she was in the garden. There she could think on her own with a quiet view. She began to think about Jacalos letter.

A week or so ago Luka had gotten quite sick, at first she was thought to have the flu but after a while the illness started affecting her actions. From walking around the castle mindlessly to hiding in random rooms for no reason, it was obvious Luka was not in a clear state of mind right now.

But that didn't stop the younger water type from beginning to think about leaving. After all, it wouldn't hurt that much to go on a little adventure, right? Staying in the castle all the time was really boring… one week away wouldn't hurt. She wasn't as sick anymore. She`d be ok…. She`d be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It would only be a week, Luka told herself as she looked through her poach, it was ivy green colored. Inside the poach were some berries, bandages and an extra pair of shells just in case. She sniffed, she was feeling better, and aside from being slightly sluggish she was free from her sickness and back to normal. Luka slung the poach over her arm and walked out the back castle doors, that way she could seek out without problem.

As she snuck out of the castle she milled over the letter. Was she making the right choice? Well, yes. After all, every has a little adventure every now and again! She smiled, spirits high. When she finally got to the edge of the beach (where she would swim away to her adventure) she suddenly felt watched. Turning her head she tried to look for whoever was here with her. No one in sight. She shrugged and turned back to the water. Suddenly with a yelp she felt her back freeze as she was pushed into the water. An ice beam attack had hit her. Turning to see her attacker she gasped.

"Jacalo." She hissed through clenched jaws. The Swampert nodded in reply.

"Silly younger princess. You`ve fallen into my trap…." He hissed raising his had to deliver a brick brake attack. Luka rolled out of the way before her hit her, she fired at water gun attack at him. He shrugged it off.

"Luka, Luka, Luka…." Jacalo shock his head and let out a tsk, tsk. "I am a water type, your attacks won`t harm me." He shot Luka with another ice beam, pushing the Dewott further from land. She gasped and plunged into the water, swimming away bag forgotten. But Jacalo was tailing her. She dove deeper into the water and through the coral to lose him. She his for a long time.

By the time the sun came up Luka left her hiding place, only to be welcomed by a storm. The waves pushed her and hit her hard.

"OW! N-no!" Luka screamed as she found herself getting pushed towards a giant rock. At full speed. This had been a very, very bad idea! She though. Her head hit the rock and suddenly everything disappeared.


End file.
